


Elijah’s Shiny New Year

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah enjoys New Year's Eve with Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah’s Shiny New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodosweetstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodosweetstuff/gifts).



> This drabble is a follow up to my ChristmaS/Extravaganza story, Elijah’s Christmas. It is dedicated to Frodosweetstuff for everything that she does for all of us in the fandom. Happy New Year everyone!

It was almost midnight. The champagne was poured and Sean and Elijah were snuggled together on the couch watching Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve. Surprisingly, Elijah wasn’t making many comments about the music blaring from the screen. Instead, he was content to sit and watch the lights from the Christmas tree sparkle off the glittering gold band he now wore on his left hand, one half of the matching set that was Sean’s gift to them this Christmas. 

As the ball dropped in Times Square they kissed in the New Year and the love shone brightly in their eyes.


End file.
